Moonlight Howl
by butterfly1974
Summary: A werewolf needs your help...he has meet his mate to be in a dream and it seems that his mate is in trouble. KakashixNaruto. MPREG/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto

**Author Note**: This is a story starring **Kakashi and Naruto** as the main characters. There will be **Yaoi **in it so if you don't like don't read. This story is **UNBETED** so please forgive the errors. So get ready for a ride in the world of werewolves.

**Moonlight Howl**

**The meeting**

Good evening.

My name is Kakashi Hatake and I am a werewolf. Yes…you are probably surprised that I was so blunt about what I am…but why should I hide who I am? Actually to be more accurate I am more than an ordinary werewolf I am the Alpha pack leader. And I am the leader of an old and ancient pack.

We can trace our line back almost a thousand years. I became pack leader about 50 years ago when my father committed suicide. That was a very dark time for our pack. But that is a story for another time…

Instead I would like to tell you a little bit about who and what we are…well maybe not the who …for you have already been told that we are werewolves but maybe more of the what we are.

The what? Is rather simple and easy for me to explain with a little bit of your time I will make it very clear. We are common everyday people except when the moon is full or we are in danger then we become what we are called to be…and that is an aggressive protective animal. Who only thinks about our pack and how to help it?

Now I would like to take the time to bust some of the myths surrounding our race. We don't turn into those Hollywood looking beast hybrid things but we turn into beautiful and deadly animals. Our coloring or should I say fur coloring denotes our rank. I for instants have silver fur and one black eye with one red eye.

For another example…take my beta…his name is Itachi Uchiha and he has black fur when he is in full werewolf mode. My omega his name is Iruka and in his full werewolf mode he had brown fur. And the rest of my pack has brown fur. They consist of Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Rock Lee. There is an exception to that rule and that is… Sasuke Uchiha…he has black fur like his brother, Sakura Haruno she had a pale pink color fur and Ino Yamanaka she had a pale color almost blond fur. But the one color that matters the most in our particular pack is silver whereas other packs may have for example a red furred werewolf as their leader…Gaara is one such werewolf but his pack lives in the desert.

You're probably wondering why I am telling you…a civilian. Civilian is what we call all non werewolf people. Now please don't take offense…it is just a word for us to differentiate werewolves and non werewolves.

Now back to the why? I am telling you this because I am a wolf who is looking for his mate. I know that it is strange to ask a random stranger but I am really at a loss. For about six months now I have been having these dreams. And not just any dreams…these dreams are telling me that it is time to find my mate.

Maybe I should start with what the dream is about…okay it goes something like this. I dream that I am in my full form and the moonlight is dancing in the sky. When we say the moonlight dancing in the sky…it means that it is a full moon and basically all of us being the werewolves are out.

Okay back to the dream…I am in a lush and beautiful forest…the night blooming jasmine fills the air with sweet seduction. I can literally feel the grass and dirt underneath my paws as I run farther into the dark forest. I come across a stream…the water seems to glitter like a million diamonds as the sounds give me the feeling of total relaxation.

I walk slowly to the edge of the babbling stream…that is when I see him. He is beautiful…his werewolf form is small and graceful. His fur reminds me of butter…but it is not his fur or his small stature that draws me to him…it is his eyes. They are like nothing I have ever seen before…blue is what they call the color but that hardly does those eyes any justice. They remind me of the sky after a storm…so clear and pure…so innocent but beckoning…so sad yet happy. Those eyes are what draw me to him like a moth to a flame…knowing that I could get burnt but not giving a damn if that happens.

If feel this pull to get closer to him and so as to not scare him away; I walk toward him with care and caution. I can't help it…this desire to be near him is almost too much for me handle. So I continue…my gaze not leaving his for a second…finally I get near him.

Before I go on I should tell you that in the form we are currently in we can still communicate…we just do it telepathically. Imagine if you will…being able to speak to someone without having to talk. Comes in very handy when we are in this form; it helps the pack hunt and protect but it also helps us know who is an enemy or a friend for when we speak this way you can't hide your true heart. Meaning if you are a good person that will show through and the same goes with being a bad person. It is something most supernatural and non supernatural races envy.

But let me get back to my dream…

Finally I get close to him…he smells sweet like a lilac bush. I am close enough to him to feel his body heat…close enough to know that he is a good person. Can't explain how I know but I just do…so to make him feel welcome in my presents…I wag my tail in a friendly sort of way. And he responds in the same way…sort of sweet how shy he is but soon I get the feeling that he is slowly warming up to me.

After a few minutes of friendly tail wagging…I get closer to him and he automatically collapses to the ground. At that time he turns to his back and bares his belly to me…you have no idea how happy that makes me. For it means that he understands that I am an alpha and he respects that…thank god for small wonders.

I then sniff his belly and I can't help but memorize the smell. He wiggles a bit…I think he maybe ticklish. That could come in handy…sorry my head went to the gutter for a moment. Anyway finally I let him up and at that point I start talking to him…

"_My name is Kakashi and I am the Alpha for my pack" _Now remember this is done telepathically so there is no need for full sentences for the other one will know the truth of your words.

The younger wolf bows his head in respect.

"_My name is Naruto and I have no pack" _said the now named young wolf.

"_It seems Naruto we are having this dream for a reason…are you close to your first heat?" _I know that is blunt but that could be the only reason that we both would be here in this dream.

"_Yes at least I think I am but I really don't know…" _Naruto said with a very sad bow to his head.

Why would he bothered by this? A wolf going through his first heat is a joyous thing. That means he is at the age of consent and if he is an Alpha, Omega, or a Beta then it means that it is time to pick a mate. Now you are probably wondering why I haven't picked a mate yet. Well you do remember I told you about my father? That is why…I was supposed to have picked a mate that year and with my father death…I couldn't leave my pack in such an upheaval. It was very hard for my pack and so I put it off…to be honest I wasn't capable at the time. Just too much was going on with my pack…because that werewolf death took the soul right out of all of us.

And while the pack healed time came and went…you can probably understand that. Anything that traumatic can cause your whole life to be turned upside down. But again I have to ask for your forgiveness…it seems I have wandered again. I didn't mean for that to happen but I think that it will help you understand…

Back to our conversation…it was really sort of perplexing to me as to why he seemed so sad about it. So being the curious wolf that I am…I asked.

"_Why do you seem so sad? It is a joyous thing to be going through your first heat…that means that you will never have to be alone again"_ I want to wipe the feeling of sadness that I am getting through our link…away.

The sad wolf looked at me…

"_I am sure that for some wolves it is a joyous time but for one such as me…I am beneath the entitlement of such a happy occasion"_ those words…how could this young wolf feel that way?

"_Why would you say that Naruto…you are a werewolf…we are a proud glorious species"_ I try to transmit this not with just words but the feelings also.

This young wolf looked at me and for a second I see hope…

Then like a curtain falling over a window…the light faded from his eyes once again.

"_No proud Alpha…I am not wrong…I am scum…I am nothing…I am someone to be beaten and hated…destroyed and abused…that is my lot in life"_ the buttery colored wolf turned his tortured glaze from me. Then I heard the most earth shattering thing…

He whined like an injured animal; who just wanted someone to save him…to hold him and tell him it will be okay. His cry broke my heart…who could have done this to…this innocent creature? Who could have had such an influence as to make him break? Who broke him?

I will find out and I will save him. So then I decided to project over the link a feeling of warmth and a feeling of desire. As hard as I could…I wanted him to know that now he is not alone…and never again will he be alone.

His soft whines ceased as he looked at me in amazement. I could tell that he had never felt anything like that before…

My soul cried out to his and his responded. His battered and bruised soul let me in…it let me feel all that he feels at the moment and what he has felt all of his life. I wanted to bare my teeth and growl at the injustice of what this young one has gone through. I wanted to tear the perpetrator apart…I felt the urge to kill.

I think that it surprised us both with its intensity. For his eyes came up to mine once again and he whined not like before but like a wolf who knows who his alpha is; a wolf who wants his alpha to protect him from some unpleasant situation. And I responded by licking his ear…our way of letting the submissive one know that all will be okay.

Finally after I had gotten control of my animalistic emotions; I was able to calm him down.

When all of this emotional upheaval had finally laid to rest…Naruto seemed tired…I have to admit that I was also drain. So we walked to get closer to the sparkling stream then we both laid down and just enjoyed the night. For what seemed to be an eternity or maybe just one minute we laid there…

Then it seemed that Naruto was waking up from our dream paradise. He got up on shaky legs and looked at me in panic. Shaking his head in a negative motion…

"_I don't want to leave…please don't let me wake up…Kakashi please… I will be a good wolf…please…oh god… no"_ cried Naruto through our link.

I got up and tried to console him.

"_Just tell me where you are…I will come for you…don't panic…please I will save you…for you are to be my mate…I will have no other but you"_ I consoled him through the link.

Naruto shook his head.

"_No…I can't tell you…h-h-e-e will h-u-r-t you…" _sadness almost overwhelmed me but underneath the sadness was resolve. Like he was trying to protect me!

"_**Naruto…I am your alpha…I am your mate…tell me where you are so that I can save you" **_My tone demanded that he tell me. God I hope he tells me…please…

Naruto looked at me in slight surprise for my tone gave him no choice but to respond.

In resonation he started to comply with my demand…

"…_I live at Pein…" _

And just like that he faded from our dream…

In a panic I tried to sniff the ground to get his scent…but he was gone from the dream and all that was left was the faint but sweet smell of lilac.

In desperation…I began to howl…

Then all of the sudden I felt my real body being shaken…someone was trying to wake me…

I felt the dream fade away…as I was pulled into a waken state. Sitting up suddenly…I hit someone in the head. For as the pain from the hit rushed through me I heard someone start cussing…but I didn't care…I have to find him…I have to save him.

Rapidly I tried to get up but the person who woke me held me down.

Hearing words being said to me…I tried to concentrate on them.

"Damn…Kakashi…you have a hard head" said my Beta Itachi.

Realizing where I was…I tried to calm down. It was very hard for my emotions were going crazy with the desire to find and protect Naruto. But I am an alpha…I have to control myself.

Blinking away the sleep from my eyes…I looked at my beta.

"I found him…Itachi…I found him and he is in trouble…we have to find him immediately" I rambled my words but Itachi seemed to understand me.

"You finally had the mate dream? What do you mean 'in trouble'? Where is he?" questions rapidly shot from my beta's mouth.

I shook my head…as this gnawing guilt plagued my mind.

"I don't know where he is…but we must find him….he is being hurt by someone and we must save him" I said in a slight panic.

Itachi looked at me a nodded.

"We will find him…but did he give you any clue as to where he is? And what is his name?" asked Itachi.

"His name is Naruto and he faded away before he could get where he was fully out but I do know that he is with someone named Pein…that is all I know" I said with determination.

"Okay…that a least is something…do you want me to call the pack in?" asked my beta.

"Yes…I want everyone here by 9 o'clock tonight…that is an order" I said.

"Yes…my alpha…it will be done" at those parting words Itachi left to make the necessary phone calls.

I get up slowly and make my way into the kitchen; for I feel the need to have a beer. As I take a long drink from the beverage…I can feel my panic becoming a little less overwhelming.

I make my way back into the living room and sit back down on sofa. Closing my eyes, I begin to plan…

As you see I really do need your help. For there is a lost and hurt wolf; maybe you have seen him? Passed him on the street…

During the full moon you may have thought he was a dog…maybe you left him some scraps from your supper…

Please rack your brain…for I need to find him as soon as possible. He is too be my mate…my forever. Just think about it…and please tell me before the pack meeting tonight.

Please…I beg of you!

Please…

**TBC**

**Author Note: **Thank you for taking the time to read the first part; I hope that you enjoyed it greatly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author Note**: I am sorry to say that after I reread the first chapter I realized how much it sucked. I almost took the first chapter off to work on it but then I got lazy…and I decided that you as a very kind reader will forgive me. So…welcome to chapter two…I hope that you enjoy it kind reader. Now on with the warnings: This story is **Yaoi** which means boyxboy, so don't like please don't read. Also this story is unbeted…so I will apologize for it now for I am sure that I will make some grammar and spelling errors. Now on with the story:

**Moonlight Howl**

**Chapter two**

**Save me…**

Time can be a wicked thing…fast and unyielding. Not allowing a person to adjust before the moment is gone. But there are situations when time is slow…where it crawls towards its destination with not a care for the people who wait in abated breath for each second to pass.

That is where I am… waiting…watching as time seems to taunt me with its ability to control me. For that is what time is doing now; I wait as it slowly progresses without a thought.

Tick…Tock…

Tick…Tock…

It is madding…I feel the burn in my stomach; the twisting and turning, the inability to do anything…the helplessness…this desire to do something is clouding my thoughts. I have to find him…I must find him…I will find him. I will move heaven or hell to get him…to save him…to love him.

_**UGH…**_

I am driving myself insane…

I give one more glance at the unforgiving clock and then I leave the room.

"Itachi…where are you?" I bellowed as I walked down the hall.

"I am in the kitchen…do you want something to drink?" came the bellow from Itachi.

I strode quickly into the kitchen and the sight that met my eyes was almost comical. For my beta was currently making tea which in of itself is not funny, but the apron that he had on was…it says 'I like it doggy style'. Sometimes I wonder about that wolf…

Shaking my head slightly, I go to the cupboard and grab another cup. Setting the cup on the counter beside Itachi's cup, I walked over to the kitchen table and sit down. Itachi finishes making our cups of tea and brings them over to the table. After sitting down, Itachi looks at me with concern…

"Kakashi everyone will be here in an hour…you need to calm down…you are not doing anyone any good like this…we need our alpha especially your mate to be…" said the beta.

I look at him...**damn it! **I know he is right but that doesn't help the burning in my stomach the feeling that I must get going…that I must do something. I feel so helpless.

I sigh…

"I know…Itachi but I feel that we must hurry…that we must act" I said as I ran my finger through my unruly white hair.

I growl lightly in frustration. Itachi in response lowers him head down in submission. Realizing what I was doing…I stopped growling. Itachi slowly brings his head back up…being careful about making too many sudden movements.

Itachi looks at me warily and I just let out a frustrated sigh.

"I am sorry Itachi I seemed to be letting my emotions get the better of me" I said as got up from the table. Taking my tea cup to the sink, I leaned on the counter and let my mind wander. This is harder than what I thought it would be…

This waiting…

And here I am showing an unusual amount of aggression toward my beta…

I am more experienced than that…I am not a pup but I am certainly acting like one.

"Kakashi…" said Itachi softly.

I look over to my second and nod my head for him to continue.

"It is time…let's go into the living room" softly continued Itachi.

We left the kitchen and made our way to the living room. I sat down on the sofa and Itachi went to the front door. Itachi opened the door and then made his way to sit down on the floor in front of me.

I feel bad… that Itachi feels like he has to placate me but I don't say anything. I know at this moment I am projecting a very pissed off alpha but I can't bring myself to care that much. Anyway in a few moments…the pack will be here and then we can find my mate.

Tick…Tock…

Tick…Tock…

_Damn…time again…always makes us wait_.

Hold on…

AAAAHHHH…

_**Finally**_ I can hear my pack coming…

As I sit sort of restless on my couch… I begin to play with Itachi's hair; it is my way of making up to him, my way of saying I'm sorry. Also he has really soft hair…

Slowly the pack makes its way into the house. All of them give me a small growl of recognition and I nodded my head in kind. Still petting Itachi's hair I waited for all to be seated…

Noticing that Itachi was on the ground prompted all of the pack to take a seat on the floor. Sometimes you got to love being the king…or in this case the alpha.

Time has finally come to explain…why they were all called here.

"I am sorry to have called you all here but I need help…I have found my mate and well he is in trouble so we need to get him as soon as possible" I growled.

My packed looked at me in surprise…soft murmurs from all could be heard.

"You found your mate? What is the mate's name? What do you mean that your mate is in trouble? And what you want us to do?" questions came out of Iruka's mouth rapidly.

Got to love Iruka…always to the point…

I sighed…

"I found my mate in a dream and his name is Naruto…he is being held by a guy named Pein" I answered back quickly to Iruka.

Iruka looked at me in sympathy…one part of me really hates when people give that look of sympathy…they don't know what I am going through…but then the other part of me appreciates when someone cares enough to give me sympathy. I am sure you can understand civilian…

"So your mate is being held…like how? And where?" asked Shikamaru.

"I believe that he is being kept captive…and with talking to him in my dream…it seemed that he is being hurt and…" I let my voice trail off. I just couldn't say it…

"What is it alpha? What is causing you so much distress?" asked Iruka with concern and worry coloring his tone.

"It seems…that he is treated like a bad dog…like a slave almost…I don't know but we have to find him…as soon as possible" I whimpered. Times like these I wish that I could just scream at the injustice of it all…sometimes I wish my dad was still alive…for he always knew what to say and what to do…

My emotions are threatening to overcome me. I want to run…I want to scream…I want to cry. This torrid of emotions are making it very difficult for me to think clearly. I burn with the desire to protect him but I feel helpless because I don't know where he is…

It is strange how just meeting someone once can have such an impact on another person's life. That a virtual stranger can be someone you would die for…someone you want to live for. Such things seem so contrary to each other. So opposite but the same…like light to dark…one without the other means very little but together…huh, it seems civilian that I am getting a little bit poetic. And for that I apologize…

_Sad…huh…_

But I am sure civilian, that in your life you have meet someone like that…someone who is worth everything… well the same can be said for a wolf. And it is usually a mate…the one…we are destined to be with forever. The one who will be our light to our dark…our missing piece…our angel and devil wrapped into one exquisite piece of flesh.

I look at the wolves around me…

"Does anyone have any ideas on how to find him? Because I am not capable of thinking straight right now" I said softly to those assembled.

Sasuke looked up and gave a smile…Uchiha smiling…that can be…very bad.

"Well, how about we call up an old vampire that still happens to owe us a favor? Maybe it is time to have him pay his debt?" asked Sasuke.

I almost groaned at the thought…

But it is an idea…not good but not bad just an idea…

"Itachi what do you think?" I asked my beta.

Itachi looked at his brother and then leaned his head up and gave me a nod. Great he agrees…

"Okay Sasuke…call Jiraiya…and you get to deal with him" I smirked at Sasuke.

Sasuke cringed but nodded as he gets up to use his cell phone in the other room. While he was doing that I closed my eyes and let the day sort of wash over me…I am so tired and I want my mate. But I will not go to sleep tonight without my mate. I refuse…

But it is sort of nice to let my mind relax…because I think that I am going to need this little reprieve. Sort of the calm before the storm…

Silence reigns over the group…some like Shikamaru are taking a nap…damn old wolf…he is always taking a nap. Iruka gets up and starts pacing the room…then Neji looks up from where he is sitting…

"Kakashi?" asked the long haired man.

I open my eyes and look his way…

"What do you want Neji?" I asked him cautiously.

"Well, if we find out that your mate…has indeed been treated like a slave…what are we going to do about the people…this Pein guy…who has him? How far are you going to let us go?" questioned Neji.

I look at him and then my wolf instincts start taking over…

A low growl rumbled in my chest…

"What do you mean Neji? And remember to explain yourself very carefully…and thoroughly…young one" I growled.

Neji's head went down and he began to whimper…

"What I meant was…are we going to kill who ever has your mate, alpha" whimpered the young wolf.

I pat Itachi on the head…and he looked at me…I nodded for him to move. Getting up slowly I made my way to the whimpering wolf…his head went down toward the floor. I grabbed him by his hair…

"All I care about it getting my mate…and anyone or anything that gets in my way will be killed…is that what you wanted to hear…_Neji_" I grounded out. I let go of his hair and then I forced him lower. Turning him over until his back was to the floor…then I grabbed him by the throat. Coming very close to his ear…

"Anything else that you would like to question me about Neji…" I growled softly into his ear. I waited for his response…

And what I got was exactly what he was supposed to give…

A submissive whimper…

Good… he has remembered his place. Young ones are sometimes like that…always want to challenge authority. But truth be told…I really hated doing that…I hate forcing a young wolf into such a submissive position. I know that to you an outsider it seemed like he was only asking a couple of harmless questions…but to a wolf he was challenging the alpha…he was assuming the role of beta or omega. Not a big infraction but one that couldn't be left for another time. Cruel…maybe…but needed to maintain the chain of command.

"Neji…" I started and then thought better of it. Sometimes you have to let little ones stew in their juices.

I got up and went back to the sofa. After sitting down I started petting Itachi's hair again…man I just can't get over how soft his hair is…

Finally after about 10 minutes…

"Neji…come here" I said as I patted Itachi's head to get him to move.

Neji looked up at me and slowly made his way toward me…all the while keeping his head low. Eventually he makes it to my lap and lays his head very cautiously on it. I then pat his head and start petting his hair like I had done with Itachi. Slowly the young wolf relaxed…

"Neji… you are forgiven…I am not mad at you…" I said to the young wolf.

Neji leaned his head up to me and gave me a small unsure smile…

"I am so sorry Kakashi…" started the young one.

"No more talk about it…okay" I interrupted him.

As we were talking Sasuke walked back into the room…

After giving a look to me…

"Kakashi…Jiraiya said that Pein is a dealer that all the vampires go to get blood…and that there is a small little one who is kept leased in the office with Pein…and he goes by the name of Naruto" began Sasuke.

I growl irritation…

"Go on Sasuke…" I said to him in a low voice.

"Oh…well, our old friend said that Pein bought the boy from his mom when he was little and after finding out that he was a wolf…he decided that he would use Naruto as a slave…pet" finished with what that Sasuke got on the floor.

"So what is the address… and is he kept there at all times?" I ask Sasuke as he crawled closer to his brother.

"Yes, he is kept in a room right off of the office…when Pein doesn't need him…or when Pein goes to his house in the evening" said Sasuke as he put his head in Itachi's lap.

Itachi began petting Sasuke's hair softly…as you can see we all like to touch…another wolf thing. A way to bond…

"So at what time does he go home?" I asked as all the wolves begin perking up waiting for answer to that question.

"Well…he goes home about 8 o'clock at night"

"Okay so we will get him tonight…for I will not sleep tonight until we get him" I declared as I patted for Neji to move.

"Alright Sasuke give us the address and let's get the show on the road" I got up and made my way to get my keys.

Sasuke gives us the address and then we all begin to coordinate how this plan was going to work. It was decided that Neji, Iruka, Itachi, Shikamaru, and I would go and retrieve Naruto while the rest goes and gets things that would help him…like medical supplies (which I left for the girls to get…both are nurses at the local hospital)…Choji was sent to get food and other supplies like clothes.

After everyone got orders the retrieval team left to collect my little one. Seeing that place where Pein works was a simple warehouse sort of made it easier…going into a high rise can be difficult. We all positioned ourselves in the shadows that were provided by the building. Nodding my head to Shikamaru, he made his way to disconnect the security devices. After he was done…he gave a low growl. The rest of us made our way into the quiet building.

Standing on the first floor of the three floor warehouse, I started sniffing the air. Then a faint scent hit my nose…it was the sweet smell of a young wolf…and he was in heat. Must be Naruto…good…

Looking at the rest of the pack…I realize that they all have caught his scent. So basically following our noses…we made our way up to the third floor where the offices were… on the third floor you could look over the edge and see the rest of the warehouse…there are only three office doors. But with our noses we made our way to the last door.

Opening the door…we walked in. I took a fast look around and then I noticed that there was a door to the right of the room. So I nodded to Neji to stand outside and be our lookout…then I walked over to where the door was…opening the door I noticed that it didn't have any windows. In fact it looked to be a washroom of sorts…

But crouched in the corner…was a small bundle of blankets that appeared to be moving in a slow calm rhythm. Walking silently over to the bundle of blankets…moving them carefully…I began to reveal a small person. He had beautiful blond hair…and his little cherub face rested in total relaxation. I pealed back the rest blankets and then I saw a collar that was connected to a chain…which was attached to the wall.

Growling softly so as to not wake the small one…I finished getting rid of the smelly old blankets which covered him…

But I must have growled loud enough for him to wake up…

For I watched as dark blond eyelashes fluttered open and intense blue eyes gazed sleepily at me…

"Are you a wolf?" asked the little one softly.

"Yes, I am Kakashi…and you must be Naruto…do you remember meeting me in our dream?" I asked.

"Yes…but why are you here? It is dangerous for you…I told you that…you have to leave before he comes back" said the worried blond.

"No little one I will not leave you…you are coming with me and my pack…we have come to save you" I said.

"But…he might hurt you…I couldn't handle anyone getting hurt because of me…_**NO**_…_please leave_…I am glad that I got to see you though…now I know my dream was real…thank you…Kakashi" a firm but determined pout set on the boys face.

Okay…I am getting a little irritated…

"Little one…you don't understand…I am taking you out of here…and I will not have any arguments about it…" I began

"No…great wolf it is you who don't understand…I am not worth your time…I am a mangy no good beast…you have no reason to help me" interrupted Naruto.

I guess I am going to do this the hard way…damn…I really wish I didn't have to do this…

Growling low…then progressively getting louder. I leaned closer to Naruto…at this point his instinct began to kick in…so he lowered his head. Slowly I lowered my head to his neck or more accurately the area where his neck and shoulder connect. Opening my jaw…I put my mouth over the area…after I did that I growled lowly. Basically I am forcing his submissive instincts to kick in for that will make it easier to get him out of here.

I know you are thinking…why don't we just pick his skinny ass up and take him that way. But if I did that I am not any better than the ones who made him come here in the first place. And now I can imagine that you are thinking why make his submissive instinct come out…why make him submissive? That is that way of the wolf…we want to be with a pack…we need a pack/family to keep us grounded…keep us safe. By making Naruto acknowledge his instincts…I am calling to the primitive part…the wolf in him…that hungers for a pack…for family. And by me growling while holding his neck area…I am telling him that I will accept him into my pack.

Dirty pool maybe…but he who has never had a pack/family will fight it tooth and nail. And what drives them is fear. Ah…I am sure that all of you can understand fear. Fear can make moving forward very difficult…fear can make you feel like you are not worthy of anything but shit... like accepting the horrible situation that you currently find yourself in is your lot in life. Like you are not worthy of better; that is what Naruto is feeling.

So it is fear which is driving Naruto to be so resistant to what I am offering. Because it is different…unknown; anyone in his situation would feel that way.

But back to my intended…

He finally starts to submit…his head rolls to the side and then he bares his throat to me.

"I am sorry to interrupt…Kakashi…but we have company" Neji said from the door way.

I let go of Naruto's neck and look at Neji…

"Can you tell who it is?" I ask as flames of irritation run through my body.

"I can only see that is it a man with red hair…" said Neji.

Naruto looks up and starts shaking; fear is dripping off of him like a waterfall. I bet it is that guy named Pein…in fact…

"Naruto do you know who it is?" I ask the shaking figure.

"_Pein…my master_" said the scared blond.

See…I told yeah…

"Your master…huh…well we will just see about that" I growled.

Turning to Neji…

"Tell everyone to let him through…don't hurt him…he is mine to deal with" I said to Neji.

"Okay" said the man as he left the door way.

I start to get up but I am forced to stop as a shy and tentative hand grabs my arm.

"_Please…go…save…yourself…he…will…hurt…you_" whispered the blond.

"Why? Do you care?" I questioned. I have to know if he feels it too; if he feels that we are meant to be mates.

Naruto regards me for a minute…and a faints smile begins to appear on his face.

"_My_ _mate…my alpha…but not meant to be_" Naruto says softly. His eyes show defeat and sadness…those beautiful blue eyes should never have those horrible emotions whirling in them. Number one mission once he becomes my mate is to make sure those eyes show only happiness and joy. Love and care…is how I will make those eyes sparkle again.

But back to more pressing matters…

"Naruto…that is exactly the reason why I will not leave you for _we are meant to be_…and little one you have much to learn about being a wolf…much to learn…but I think I will have fun teaching you…" I said softly to the smaller man.

Standing up I go out of the small room and take a seat in the office chair. I have to admit that I am looking forward to this…for it isn't often that I get to chew a person a new asshole. This is going to be fun…

So with those happy thoughts in mind, I lean back in the chair and put my feet up. Now I wait…

About five minutes later the office door opens…

The red head flips on the light and stops…he is startled…just the way I like it. Keep an enemy off balanced if you can…that is what I always say.

With the light one I get to clearly see Naruto's tormentor. He is a little bit shorter than me…he may stand about 5'11. I can see that this man is used to getting his way…his eyes are piercing and somewhat striking but within those eyes one can see cruelty…hate…and possessiveness. He has red hair which only serves to enhance the cruelty that emanates from his persona.

My overall assessment…I hate him and if he causes me too much trouble then I will have no problem killing him.

_**No problem at all**_…

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my office?" said the red head.

I take my feet off the desk and then I lean forward. Resting my head on my hands…I say nothing for a bit. It is like a Mexican standoff…who is going to make the first move…

Time passes as we look at each other with distain and thinly veiled hate. Amazing how people can take an instant dislike to each other.

I tire of this game…

"You must be Pein…" I drawl.

The man nods his head as he walks to take a seat on the other side of the desk. I give him credit for he seems at ease like he owns the world; like he has nothing to fear. What a fool he is! After he sits down, he regards me with interest…

"And you are?" said Pein.

"Oh, how rude of me…my name is Kakashi Hatake" I said with a smirk.

"And what do I owe this honor…of you sitting in my chair at this time of night" said the bastard. Yeah, I went on and named him bastard…his tone to me is condescending and rather assholeish. Is assholeish even a word? Well, if not I will make it one…

"You have something I want and as soon as I collect it… I will leave…simple, huh" I smirked.

Pein sits back in his chair…

"What are you here 'collecting'…Kakashi" Pein asked. The man feels very comfortable…damn…he is one cool customer…that is for sure.

"I am here for Naruto…after I collect him…I will leave" I stated.

Pein's eyes narrowed…

"Naruto? Why would you want that worthless dog? He is trash…hardly worth a man like…yourself to be bothered with him" sneered Pein.

I stared at the man in a sort of shock…wow; I really hope that he tells me how he feels…because I surely have no idea.

"Really…worthless is he? Then I am sure that you wouldn't mind getting rid of such a cumbrance" see I can be magnanimous.

"Now Kakashi Hatake…surprised? Surely not…everyone knows the billionaire who owns 32% of the Uchiha Corporation…who also owns Hatake Industries…and multiple other businesses" said Pein with a sly tone.

Oh, well…so much for me being a mystery…

"Well, I am disappointed that my name is so well known with thieves and riff raff such as yourself" I drawled.

A very sly and greedy look came over Pein. Ah now we are getting somewhere…money…is what this is going to take. Simple money…

"So let's cut to the chase…how much?" I said with a growl. I grow tired of this conversation…very tired. I want my Naruto.

The red head looked at me with great excitement.

"I would be willing to let go of my most cherished item…for…$30,000,000" said the stupid man.

I sat behind his desk trying not to roll my eye…

"Come now Pein…you just told me he was a…how did you say it…oh, yeah…a 'worthless dog'; hardly a 'most cherished item'…so how about we bring your amount down to reality…how about…let's see… $5,000,000?" I can help but put a certain amount of sarcasm into it.

"How about $20,000,000?"saidthe greedy man.

"$5,000,000"

"How about $15,000,000?"

I stood up and walked around to the man. Grabbing him by his shirt, I yank him to his feet.

"You will accept $5,000,000…or I will show you exactly why I am such a successful business man…" I growled at him.

Okay, I should probably tell you…that when we get pissed…we tend to get red eyes…blood red eyes. I know that my eye was doing that and I know that this human is about ready to piss on himself.

Strike that he has peed on himself…

Ewwww…gross…what a weak human. Really for as calm cool and collect, he acted earlier I am sort of shocked that a little bit of intimidation caused him to piss on himself.

"I will take the $5,000,000…Mr. Hatake" said the shaking scared man.

I nodded my head and let him loose. He fell back into his chair; he looks as white as a ghost.

Got to love when you strike fear into someone; makes for a great day…or night. _Damn_, I am tired.

"Neji, come in here please" I yelled.

Neji walked in and stood beside me. Wrinkling his nose at the smell of urine…

"I am Mr. Hatake's lawyer…give me account information and I will transfer the money into the account today at the open of business" said Neji.

Pein gives Neji the information while I go back into the bathroom... washroom or whatever it is…

I look at the sleeping blond and I just can't help but smile. Innocence and sweetness are prevalent in the relaxed sleeping face. I almost feel bad for waking him up…almost.

Crouching down beside him; I start petting his hair. I wish you could feel how soft…strike that... you civilians don't need to know how soft my Naruto's hair is…

Slowly closed eyes become open as Naruto comes back from the world of dreams…

"I thought I was dreaming…" whispered Naruto.

I smiled at him…

"Really and what were you dreaming about?" I said softly.

"I was dreaming about a silver wolf…that was coming to take me away" said the still sleepy blond.

I continue petting his hair…

"Well little one it isn't a dream…this silver wolf is taking you away…to a place where you will be loved, to a place where you will be safe" I smiled. I am such a sap; but he is so cute.

"Oh…then it wasn't a dream…you are really here…b-but m-master won't let me go…so please let me have my dreams…let me go back to them" begged my angel as he closed his eyes.

"Oh, no little one…I am taking you away…your 'master' knows and has accepted this" I growled softly.

Those beautiful blue eyes reopened and he blinked at me in curiosity.

"Really? Truly?" said Naruto softly. Hope shines brightly in his eyes…

"Really and truly" I smiled. "How about we get that chain off your neck and then I take you home" I grabbed the chain and broke them. Got to love being a werewolf…all that cool strength and such.

I picked up my little one and made my way out of the room. Stopping in the office where Neji and Pein were…

"Everything done Neji?" I asked as I shifted Naruto in my arms. Naruto turns his head and see Pein; he then starts whimpering.

I look down at Naruto then I begin a soft rumbled in my chest that is meant to calm my little one down. Naruto then turns his head up toward mine and I give him a soft smile.

Then I see it…

A smile…

It is brilliant…blinding in its beauty. I want to see it more…that smile is beauty and innocence…it is like the sun after a storm.

Neji looks at us and give a Hyuga smile. Which is basically and nonexistent smile unless you know him; Pein see us and scowls.

I glare at him and turn to take my leave. Quietly the rest of the 'rescue team' falls in quietly behind me. We all walk to the car and get in. I keep Naruto on my lap as I lure him back to the world of dreams with soft touches and low rumbles in my chest. As I hear the soft snoring begin; I look through the window to the outside. Watching the beginnings of dawn, I can't help but feel that it is sort of poetic. This is a new day…a beautiful and bright beginning…not a cloud in the sky. That is how it will always be for us I hope.

Now all I have to do is get him to accept me…as his mate.

No problem…_right_…

**TBC**

**New Stories coming soon: here is a sneak peek…**

**Cooking critic**: is a story about an unusual pairing…Choji and Naruto. Choji is a food critic and Naruto is an owner of a new restaurant in town. Choji is known as the harshest food critic in the culinary world. So as such he is used to having restaurateurs kissing his ass whenever he comes in to their restaurant. So he is thrown for a loop when Naruto doesn't kiss up to him. From there sparks will fly…or should I say spatulas will fly…

**Next story is a Halloween fic:**

**Bewitching the blond**: Is a Sasuke and Naruto pairing… Naruto moves into a new town where a coven witches and warlocks reside. Sasuke an extremely powerful warlock who falls for Naruto but there is evil out there that threatens to take away Sasuke's one chance for happiness; and what of Naruto's heritage…

Now I need a beta or beta's for one or both of these stories. So if you are interested please when you review tell me that you would like to be my beta.

**Author Note: **Well, one more chapter to go and this story will be done. **Thank you** for taking the time to read this chapter. And **thank you** to all who have reviewed and all those who put me and the story on alert. I have **the best readers** in the world…**Thank you again**.


End file.
